The Secret of Shadow Cay
by Jazziegal123
Summary: The Hardy's have been invited to a criuse along with 20 other detectives. But then the fake mystery becomes real, and they crash on a deserted cay that isn't as deserted as they thought. Mostly my OC. No flames!
1. Crystal Arriving

The Secret of Shadow Cay

CrystalChapter 1

"Whoa, the place is HUGE!!!" I shouted, staring up at the honestly humungous cruise ship sitting in front of me.

"Crystal, you don't have to yell, I can hear you just fine." My twin, Cristina, told me, annoyed.

"I want other people to hear me too," I explained. I looked around me. Yes, there were about 40 other eyes that stared back. Well, that's embarrassing.

"Yeah, you got their attention, Crystal," Cristina said sarcastically.

Maybe I should explain. My name is Crystal Phsycic. I know, don't tell me, dumb name. My twin, _identical twin, _mind you, is Cristina Phsycic. And when I say identical, I mean you can't tell us apart. At all. I have half-straight, half-wavy jet-black hair that flows down to my elbows. So does Cristina. I have blue eyes that change to hazel in the summer. So does Cristina. I'm 17 years old. Come on people! TWINS! I have a tiny crystal heart around my neck. Cristina _doesn't_ have that, so that's how people tell us apart. And anyways, we don't want people to tell us apart. That wouldn't be good. I'll explain later.

Anyways, we were invited about two weeks ago on a mystery cruise, along with 20 other detectives. Yes we're detectives, if you haven't figured it out yet. Amateur, but still detectives. So of course we said yes(I said yes, Cristina needed a little convincing). So, here we are, with our identical blue backpacks(It drives me crazy!), staring up at this huge ship, at 5:00 pm, getting ready to board. Wow.

I didn't recognize any of the other detectives, but they weren't exactly what I thought they were. I mean, some of them were younger then I was! Not that I'm complaining or anything. Kids can be pretty smart. Take it from a girl who's been solving mysteries since she was five.

"Okay, passengers," an extremely cheesy voice said over the intercom. "Time to get on board!" Cristina rolled her eyes as we shuffled over to the ramp.

"It's not like we're kids," she muttered. I grinned. I was the oldest, by 32 seconds, but my sister can be pretty smart. I know, it's scary.

Okay, I'll leave off here, and Cristina can tell you about the other 20 detectives.


	2. Cristina On Board

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Crystal and Cristina, Rachel, BFDC, and Sydney**

A/N: My chapters might be a little short. Tell me what you think of the story and I'll update more and longer chapters. Thanks!

Cristina

Chapter 2

Yes, my sister was right, the ship was huge! I'm not exactly the type to admit anything, but this is one of those rare occasions that I am. You can easily get lost on this ship.

For one thing, it was completely white. The evening sun glinted off the bright metal deck. I had to close my eyes so I wouldn't go blind.

Back to the hugeness. HUGE!!! They should have no problem fitting 22 detectives on the ship, plus the crew and captain. And the person that invited us.

That was one of the reasons why I didn't want to come on this trip. I can still remember the day Crystal came running into my room, interrupting me and my homework.

"_Cristina, wake up!" Crystal screamed in my ear._

"_Chill out, I'm awake." I opened my eyes, only to want to close them again. Crystal was waving a piece of paper in my face. "What's up?"_

"_What do you mean, 'What's up?' We are going on a cruise, that's what's up!" She was giving me a major headache, if she even cared. Crystal happily flopped down on my bed. Right next to me. When I was doing my homework. Typical._

"_I don't remember being invited to a cruise," I frowned. "Who invited us?"_

_Crystal shoved the paper in my hands. "Read it for yourself." I stared at the paper._

_Dear my fellow detective,_

_It is in my greatest pleasure to invite you to my wonderful cruise ship,_

_as well as 21 other detectives. I am inviting you, and you only, so jump_

_on your once in a lifetime chance and come see me. There is no address,_

_just come down to California's Port Sun on August 1__st__ , and look for the big white cruise ship. You do not need to know who I am. I will tell you when you come._

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend_

_That was it. There was nothing else on it. I frowned again._

_"It doesn't sound like an invite, it sounds like a demand." I told Crystal._

_"So what?" Crystal asked, annoyed. "Either way we're going." I shook my head vigorously, but eventually gave up. Crystal was about as stubborn as a bull. I looked at her. In two weeks, we were going on a cruise._

Ugh. I hate that flashback. It makes me really upset that I got myself into this. Somehow, I had a bad felling I was not going to like this trip.


	3. Crystal Meeting the Contestants

**Okay, this chapter is gonna have a lot of description, so unless you want to miss meeting the other detectives, you might wanna skip this chappie.**

Crystal

Chapter 3

I hate it when she does that. She _knows_ I'm not good at describing people. Ugh.

We boarded the ship and looked around. Everybody was just as confused as I was. There were two boys in the front who were talking to each other in low voices. Cristina stared at them curiously. I nudged her.

"Cristina," I whispered. "Don't go off finding a mystery or anything. The crime is going to be_ fake,_ and everyone here is going to try to solve it. That means _no one_ is guilty of anything, okay?" she nodded absentmindedly. I caught on almost immediately.

"You _like_ him, don't you?" I accused her. Cristina's head snapped back.

"No way," she shouted. Everyone turned and looked at her. Cristina blushed, then took my arm and led me to the back of the room.

"There is _no way_, under any circumstances, that I am going to get emotionally involved in this mystery, crime, whatever. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mother," I muttered with a grin. I stole a glance at the two boys again. "But they are really cute,"

It was true. One of them had blond, wavy hair with bangs that fell across his eyes, making him have to constantly brush them away. He had intense blue eyes; I could see them all the way over here. He was tall, about 6', and he was muscular! His arms were folded over his chest, and I could see his muscles tighten.

The other looked almost completely different. His brown hair was also falling against his eyes, like the blonde's did. But instead of having blue eyes, he had brown. Brown or black, but I think they were brown. He was slightly taller than his friend, and a little leaner.

I could almost feel the tension between the two. The blonde one was close to shouting, and the dark-haired one was trying, unsuccessfully, to hold him down.

Cristina was staring at the dark-haired one as his friend broke free of his grip and pushed his way towards us. Pushed. His. Way. To. Us. Suddenly I realized that he was standing right in front of me.

"Hi," he said with a smile. "I just couldn't help but look at two, very beautiful girls standing over here. Two _identical twins_," he grinned. "I'm Sam." He held out his hand, and Cristina shook it. "Over there is my best friend in the whole world, Brian."

"Your name isn't Sam," I spoke up suddenly. He stared at me.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"Joe," I replied. "Joe Hardy." His jaw dropped.

"How… Where… How…?" He stammered.

"And over there is your brother, Frank."

"How… Where… How…?" He stammered again.

Cristina gave me a warning look.

"Oh!" I cried. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!"

"Okay, then, I'm Joe Hardy. And that's Frank. How did you know?" Joe asked, regaining his voice.

Cristina sighed. "I'm really sorry. My sister has a way of knowing things when someone is lying. It gets on my nerves." She giggled. "You should have seen the way she reacted when our parents told us we were still going to Disney Land, when the trip was actually cancelled because of the weather." I gave her a playful shove.

Frank strolled over to us. "Hi, I'm Brian."

"No you're not. You're Frank Hardy."

And we went through the whole procedure again.

"How… Where… How…?" Frank stammered. I rolled my eyes.

"That's exactly what he said!"

Okay, let's skip that part. Anyways, I looked around the room and spotted some other people.

"Hey, I'm going to meet some other people, okay?" I called to the others. They nodded, and then went back to their conversation.

I saw another pair of twins, who were only about 11 years old. I decided to start with them.

"Hey guys," I called. One of the twins turned to look at me. Her face lit up.

"Hey, you're one of the other twins!" She exclaimed. "I thought we might be the only ones."

"Oh, come _on_, Mary-Kate, you _wanted_ to be the only ones, remember? You said so on the flight."

"Did not!" Mary-Kate turned bright pink. "Ashley, let's not talk about my embarrassing moments when we are around people!"

Ashley smirked. "That's what you're supposed to do," she said with a toss of her short, blonde hair.

Okay, let's skip that part too.

I turned around and, all of a sudden, a brown dog with black spots jumps on top of me. Stunned, I fell backwards and hit my head on the floor.

"Owww," I complained, trying, unsuccessfully, to lift the heavy dog off my solar plexus.

"Scooby, down!" someone yelled. Sadly, the dog got off of me and sat on the ground. Then, five teenagers came running towards me.

"Don't worry, he's harmless." A boy with blonde hair said. He couldn't have been more than 15 years old, and the other people looked just as young. The boy wore a white, long sleeved shirt and had on a red bandanna around his neck.

"Scooby, say you're sorry," one of the girls scolded the dog.

"Rorry," the dog told me. I stared at him.

"He can _talk?_"

The blonde boy laughed. "Yeah, we get that a lot. I'm Fred. That's Daphne," he said, pointing to the girl with bright red hair. She had on a purple dress and a green bandanna around her neck. "That's Velma," he pointed to another girl with an orange turtleneck and an orange skirt on. She had glasses on. "That's Shaggy," Fred continued, pointing to a boy with sandy brown hair. He was wearing a green shirt on with tan pants. "And that's Scooby Doo." Fred finished.

"Scooby _Doo?_" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, he is, like, totally from the Doo family." Shaggy said. I smiled.

"I'm Crystal. My twin, Cristina, is over there with the Hardy guys."

Velma's eyes widened. "You have a twin? I've always wanted a twin!" I nodded.

"I gotta get going," I told the group.

"Okay, bye Crystal," everyone, _including_ Scooby, said. I waved and continued my travel around the room. Before I could get to the next group, however, a scream rang through the halls of the ship.

CCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBC

**Oooh, that was a cliffie. I didn't think I would have much dialog in this chapter, but I guess I did. The next chapter will be from the Hardy's point of view, I promise. Until then, scroll down to the little toolbar there, and hit Go, or Enter, or whatever it says there and tell me what you think!**


	4. Frank Trapped at Sea

Frank 

Chapter 4

As the scream reached our ears, me, Joe, and the other girl, Cristina, stopped our conversation and stared at each other, wide eyed. Joe was the first to recover, and he sprinted down the halls to the dining room, with Cristina and me hot on his heels. As soon as we entered the dining room, however, Joe pulled up short, making me smash into his back, and then Cristina smash into mine. I untangled myself from the heap and looked over Joe's shoulder. Cristina did the same.

"Oh, my God…" Cristina said slowly. In the middle of the room, a woman was lying on the table, her face hidden behind long black hair. A knife was sticking out in her back, and blood was overflowing onto the ground. I heard someone behind me and I spun around, immediately going into a karate stance.

"Hey, what's going on?" Crystal, Cristina's twin sister, said. "I heard somebody scream and I…" She stopped short when she saw the body. Joe was already kneeling at the table.

"Yeah," he said. "She's dead." Cristina, Crystal and I walked to her. I can tell Crystal didn't like the sight of a dead body, but she was holding up pretty strong.

"Who is she?" I asked. I lifted her arm that was draped across the table; a clipboard was there. On it, a list of names filled the sheet.

_Jasmine Machel_

_Rachel Stewert_

_Chloe Anderson_

_Breanna Dodge_

_Ford Nike_

_Dianna Henderson_

_Joe Hardy_

_Frank Hardy_

_Crystal Phsycic_

_Cristina Phsycic_

_Velma Macy_

_Daphne Hopes_

_Fred Scott_

_Shaggy Jansen_

_Scooby Doo_

_Ashley Olsen_

_Mary-Kate Olsen_

_Nancy Drew_

_Alex Rider_

_Anne Frester_

_Juniper Lestworth_

_Gena Barts_

"Hey, guys," I called excitedly. "I found something!" When they came over, we studied it closely.

"I think it's a list of all the people who's supposed to be here," Crystal said. "I met some of those people, and there are me and Cristina and you guys."

"Hey, there's Nancy!" Joe said, pointing at the paper. "I wonder if she made it."

"Did anyone call for me?" a voice asked behind us.

"Nancy!" Joe and I said in perfect unison. Whipping our heads around, we saw Nancy Drew, and old friend and detective partner. The last time we saw her we were floating in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. (A/N See story Saltwater Salmon, coming in February, 2008)

"Who are you?" Crystal asked behind us. We introduced Nancy to Crystal and Cristina.

"Um, not wanting to be rude, but," Cristina said, gesturing with her head at the dead lady. "We still don't know who she is."

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Joe asked.

"I don't think the ship has a phone." I answered.

"We better go out and get the police."

Suddenly, the boat lurched forwards, knocking us all off balance. As we layed on the floor, we looked at each other.

"Is it just me," Crystal said slowly, "or is this boat moving?" We all jumped up and ran to the front.

Ignoring all the questions about who screamed, we pushed our way to the front door. I pulled it open, and stopped short when I saw only clear, blue water in front of me. I turned to face everybody behind me.

"We're trapped at sea," I said grimly.

CCHBNDCCHBNDCCHBNDCCHBNDCCHBNDCCHBNDCCHBNDCCHBNDCCHBND

**Uh oh. Now their trapped at sea with a dead body, no phone, and a murderer on the loose! Things are going to get even more twisted, just you wait!**

**Okay, don't tell me, I either spelled the last names wrong, or I just didn't get the last name at all. I made up some characters, but everyone else you should know. Tune in for more chapters on the way and don't forget to review! If you don't, I'll hold the chapters hostage! LOL. Anyways, I need like, 5 reviews if I'm going to continue the story. And remember to read my other story, Chaos. Until next time! **


	5. Joe CRASH!

Joe

Chapter 2

I stared at my brother. Trapped? At sea? With _no phone?!?_

"_What?!?"_ Crystal shouted. "We're trapped? At sea? With _no phone?!?_" I frowned at her. I swear that girl can read minds!

"Okay," I said slowly. "It seems that have a major problem on our hands. The best thing to do is to get the captain and see if he can turn this boat around." We nodded our heads and headed to the cabin where the captain was. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," a gruff voice said. We did.

"Sir," Frank started, "We need you to turn this boat around immediately."

"WHAT?!?" the captain exploded. "Now, let me tell you right now that no matter what you do, you are not going to convince me that I need to take this boat back to the port." The captain's cheeks flushed deep red.

"Even if we told you that there is a dead woman with a knife in her back and a murderer on the ship?" Cristina jumped in. The captain's jaw dropped. He closed his mouth, opened it, as if he were going to say something, then closed it again.

Finally finding his voice, he asked "Where?" We showed him the woman in the dining room, with all the other detectives right behind us.

"Did he just say that there's a murderer on the ship?" someone asked behind me.

"I don't know," another answered. "Maybe this is the fake mystery we're supposed to solve."

The captain studied the woman on the table. There were many gasps from behind us, then excited whispers.

"It's Miss Machel…" the captain whispered in disbelief. Frank frowned.

"Machel, Machel… Where have I heard that before?" He snapped his fingers. "Oh, yeah! It was on that list on the clipboard!" He looked around the humongous room. "Who has it?" All of us shrugged our shoulders helplessly.

"It's Miss Machel…" the captain said again.

"Hey guys?" Crystal said suddenly. "Doesn't the captain pilot the ship?" We all nodded, and I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as I realized where she was getting at.

"O-K, so since the captain is right here with us, who's steering?"

We all looked at each other. Then we raced to the captain's cabin,

But we were too late. Suddenly, there was a huge _CRASH!!!_ Everyone was thrown to the ground violently. Screams were drowned out by waves exploding into the ship, and we were caught up in it.

I swirled around in the salty ocean water, smashing this way and that. All of a sudden, I felt my forehead striking something hard. Lights flashed before my eyes and my last thought before blacking out was: _Frank's not gonna be able to handle this._

CCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHB

**Ohhhh, I am evil!!! Will Joe survive? Will they all? What did they crash into? Who is "Miss Machel?" Why was she killed? And most important, who killed her and who's next? Well, I won't tell you until you get me more reviews! ******


	6. Crystal I'm Awake!

Crystal

Chapter 6

"Oh-h-h," I moaned loudly. Pain exploded through my body. In my back, on my shoulders, most importantly, in my head.

"Hey, hey, hey," I heard someone say. I opened my eyes to…golden brown specks? I sat bolt upright as I remembered everything, and immediately wished I hadn't. The pain I was feeling now made what I felt when I first woke up seem like a gentle kiss.

"You got hit pretty hard," the voice continued. I opened my eyes again, and gasped. The person I saw before me was the most _gorgeous_ boy I had ever laid eyes on. He had shaggy blonde hair that was stuck to his forehead, and eyes so light brown they were almost gold. He looked at me, concerned.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. Omygosh, he had a _British accent!!! _I quickly erased my look of amazement off my face and replaced it with a rueful smile.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I looked around. "Where are we?" There was a short length of beach sand that stretched about 50 yards from where I was standing to the left, and about 30 yards to my right. Behind me a small forest took up most of the place, and in front, ocean. Clear, blue, open, ocean.

"Uh, you know, that's a really good question." The boy said, sitting down next to me. He frowned. "For some strange reason, I'm having De Ja Vu. I could've sworn that there was someone exactly like you on the beach about 20 yards east." I smiled again.

"That's probably my twin." I added.

"Oh…" he said. "Well so far she hasn't woken up. She does keep mumbling about somebody named 'Crystal', so I'm guessing that's you." I nodded.

"I'm Alex." He said, holding out his hand. I shook it lightly. "We should get back to the camp. There's some person over there who set it up, so I'm thinking we won't starve, or freeze, or die of pneumonia."

I laughed. "Don't be so sure," I teased him. He laughed too, and we headed off to camp.

The camp was crude, but then again, it's not like we had a tent or anything. There was a burning fire in the middle of the camp, with little log-tree-branches-_things_ that were standing upright at a pointed angle, so it looked like a tee-pee, surrounding it at all angles. I could see my sister, Frank Hardy, Nancy Drew, Mystery Inc., and some other people I didn't know. One group was already up and going. It was made up of three girls. One was tall, and had brownish long hair pulled into a pony tail. Another was blonde; she was pretty average height. The last one was a red-head. They were heading towards me.

"Is this the last one, Alex?" the blonde one asked. Alex shook his head.

"She's the last one on the beach, as far as I can tell, but I'm convinced there're people still in the ship." He replied.

"Try to see if there're any survivors that are still on the ship." The red-head said.

"You got it, Gena," Alex said, turning.

"I'm Crystal," I said shyly. I don't really like introducing myself to strangers. It's kind of embarrassing if you ask me.

"I'm Juniper," said the tall one. She pointed to the red-head. "That's Gena, and that's Anne." She finished, pointing to the blonde. I looked up at the sun. It was going behind the clouds. Dark, evil, cloudy, clouds.

"It looks like we might have a storm," I remarked. Anne looked up.

"Yeah, I hope Alex gets back with more survivors," she replied. "I don't think they can live through a storm." She shuddered.

"Is it just me, or is it absolutely freezing out here?" We looked at her. In perfect unison, we said, "It's just you,"

"No seriously, guys, I think it's cold too." Juniper said. And right then, without warning, it began to rain. And not just rain, but completely _downpour._ I felt kinda woozy, and I collapsed on the ground into unconciousness.

CCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHB

**Don't you just love me? Of course you do. Now, I need at least 5 more reviews, or I'm not updating! LOL. No seriously. I need reviews.**

**Hey, did you know that Joe isn't up on the list of people Crystal saw at the camp? Where is he? Ya know, I'm not really sure… I'm just making this up as I go!**


	7. Cristina The Rest of the Contestants

Cristina

Chapter 7

_SPLAT!!! _Yuck. Something fell on my nose. Something wet. I opened my eyes. And I saw a raindrop heading straight towards my eyeball.

"Ouch!" I yelled as it hit. Crystal rushed over to me as I sat up, rubbing my eye.

"You okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine, but I need to get out of this rain." I looked around. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea where we are in the Pacific Ocean, if that's what you mean." Crystal said, grinning. "But on the island you're about 13 yards into the jungle. So the beach is nearby."

A boy came up to the little haven with a pair of twins in his arms. They looked like a handful, so I offered to carry one of them. With the boy were three girls and another boy all about 13 years old.

"Hey," one of them said softly. It was one of the girls. "My name is Breanna." In turn, she pointed to each of the people she was with. "That's Dianne." Dianne was a tall blonde. "That's Ford." Ford was brunette and really cute. He kind of looked like Frank Hardy, but a little younger. "And that's Chloe." Chloe had short black hair and was kind of tallish.

"I'm Crystal," Crystal said. "That's Cristina." She pointed to me.

"I'm Alex," the boy said. He called to one of the other girls that were up. "Juniper, that's all of them."

"No it isn't," came a voice from the bushes. A girl came out. She was medium height, and had sort of, you know, sandy brownish hair that went to her shoulders."

"I'm Rachel Stewert," she said. She was introduced to everyone.

"Listen, guys. I was knocked unconscious during the crash, and I woke up on the other side of the island. There's some sort of mansion over there, and it looks empty. I think we might be able to find a phone there, or at least sleep there." Her blue eyes sparkled. "I explored it and I found food!"

"Real food?" a voice said from over at the sleeping survivors. It was Shaggy; Crystal told me about Mystery Inc.

"Yes, real food." Rachel replied mischievously. "Like, um, I don't know, home baked pizza—"

"PIZZA!!!" Shaggy shouted, waking the others. "What are we waiting for, gang? Pizza's like, my favorite food!"

I was scanning the people there. There was Frank Hardy, Nancy Drew, Mystery Inc., BFDC, as they called themselves, Alex Rider, Rachel Stewert, The Fortune Tellers Club, the Olsen Twins, and ourselves. I frowned. Something was missing. Some_one _was missing…

"Where's Joe?"

CCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHB

**Well, finally they notice! The next chapter is from Joe's point of view, but you're not getting it from me if I don't get more reviews!**


	8. Joe Mansion

Joe

Chapter 8

I groaned and lifted my head. Oh, my HEAD!!! I touched my forehead gingerly, then winced as a stab of pain echoed through my skull. Man, I must've hit it on something. I felt dizzy trying to get up, so I just laid there, gathering my strength.

Finally, I opened my eyes enough to see clear, blue skies above my head. There weren't any clouds, so I guessed that the storm was over. I smelled salt, and realized that I was floating face-up in the shallow part of the ocean, next to the shoreline. I got up, very slowly, mind you, and looked around. I was standing facing the Pacific Ocean with my back to a vast jungle. I turned around, and gasped. In front of me was a strange HUGE house. No, it wasn't a house. It was a _MANSION!!! _I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

The door was plain white, and beautifully carved into. The impression was that of a deadly snake, probably a cobra or rattlesnake. Like I can tell the difference. They all look the same. Then I began to feel queasy. You know how you get that sinking feeling when you think you're being watched. Yeah, that. Unfortunately, the door swung wide open and out stepped a little old man. When I say little, I really mean _little_. It's like watching a toddler grow white hair and wrinkled skin. He squinted his little eyes up at me. I would've laughed at his suspicious glare if my head hadn't hurt so much.

"What're you doin' her, young fella?" he asked me, staring at my face like I was a frog about to be dissected. Beyond creepy.

"Oh, yes," I said in my best British accent. I didn't want him thinking I was some American mugger at his house. "I do believe that I have crashed here onto this little, wee bit of an island, and I'm afraid I've no way to get back home." The man didn't look convinced. I didn't blame him. My "accent" wasn't as British as it could be. I sighed, and switched over to my plain, own, simple American English.

"Okay, look. My name is Joe Hardy and I came here on this ship with 21 other detectives, including my brother, Frank. We crashed into something and now I'm stranded here and I don't even know if my brother and friends are even alive. I NEED YOU TO HELP ME!!!" I screamed in his face. He still didn't say anything. He just stared at me like I was some outsider who'd probably wind up dead and he felt sorry for me. Jerk.

"Come in," he said. I did, then mentally kicked myself when two pairs of hands grabbed me from both sides, with another pair behind me coming around and clamping a beefy hand over my mouth. I kicked and punched, but it was no use. I heard the little old man behind me.

"Get off me, you hooligans!" he was screaming. Then he became very silent. My blue eyes flashed left and right, me on the verge of panicking, when a dampish cloth was set across my face. I held my breath, knowing from two many experiences that this was chloroform or some other chemical to knock you out. I pretended to breathe, then I kinda, drooped my eyes a little bit and let my body go limp. The guys fell for the bait as they dropped me roughly to the floor.

"One of Hardy's brats," I heard a voice sneer. Unrecognizable, but obviously he knew me. I wasn't exactly crazy about being kidnapped, _again_, and this time I didn't even know why.

"We've caught quite a catch," the voice went on. "You do realize, boys, that wherever there's a Hardy Boy, the other is sure to be around?"

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Another voice asked. I could here the puzzlement in his question. He obviously wasn't very bright. I heard a whacking sound, and guessed that the guy had been hit.

"No, it isn't a bad thing, you nitwit!" the first guy said through gritted teeth. "That's quite the opposite. We've got a Hardy, and we can make the rest of them dance for us if we wanted to. We could ransom him off, or keep the police out of our hair, or just flat out have fun with him." Somebody nudged me with their foot.

"So whatta we gonna do with him?" a third voice asked. I pretended to stir, but didn't open my eyes. Three men. Armed with chloroform. Not good.

"Tie him up, then we'll think of something." The first voice said. They all moved away from me, probably to find some rope or something. I seized my chance. As soon as I thought they were gone, I leaped up from my laid position and raced to the door. I didn't get there before I was spotted, however.

"Hey, Duce! The kid's getting away!" I heard someone shout. I gritted my teeth. _I'm _not_ a kid._ I said to myself. The thought gave me more strength, and blood pumped faster through my veins. I sprinted through the doorway and into the jungle. I heard them following, and jumped into a tree with countless amounts of branches, which I hid behind. The men were directly below me now. I got a good look at the leader. And gasped.

That face. I knew that face. My knuckles turned white as I gripped the branch harder and dug my nails into the bark. I know that face…

CCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHBCCHB

**Sorry it took me so long, you guys. I had the bad case of the writers block! I just now experienced my first writers block, and it wasn't fun.**

**Oh, please, please, PLEASE tell me what you think about this chapter! I need more reviews! Not to mention that I need to read a couple more books before I can update, because I have to do some research on Joe Hardy's most hated enemy… Or I might just make one up. Either way, it's probably going to take a while before I update again. Until then, I need more reviews! I don't want to beg Scholastic to publish my Phsycic Sisters series if it isn't that good** **(Remember, Crystal and Cristina Phsycic?). Really. Please review my story.**


	9. Frank Crisina's Ability

**Hey! Okay, so I feel bad for not updating, and I decided that I will show you Cristina's "special ability", since you already know Crystal's. I know you haven't heard from me in like, oh, I don't know, a year or so, and I apologize. I'll update a lot sooner, I promise! I'm just waiting for a certain book to get to my house since the last time I ordered off of Ebay the guy totally lost the book... Look at me, I'm rambling! I'll just shut up now and let you read the chapter you've been waiting so long to read.**

**Oh, and by the way, it's Frank's POV.**

**_Frank_**

"Where's Joe?"

My eyes shot open, the two words that can wake me up from a deep REM sleep. Joe? He wasn't here?! Wait a second, where was here?

I groan, sitting up.

"Frank?" I heard, and I blinked furiously. It's raining outside.

"Crystal..." I mumbled, confused.

"Actually, it's Cristina." Cristina said, sounding disappointed.

"Where's Joe?" I asked, looking around and realizing that, indeed, Joe was missing from the group.

"Well," Cristina started fidgeting, shifting from one foot to the other. "You see, he kinda, uh..."

"He's missing." Crystal said, apparently overhearing our conversation. "Alex checked the beach, the jungle, the ship, but these are all the survivors."

I paled. All of the survivors? Was Joe...?

Cristina glared at Crystal, who shrugged. I stared at them, because it almost seemed like they were having a silent conversation with each other. Crystal rolled her eyes and Cristina shook her head. She glanced at a tree and Crystal nodded. They both walked over, just staring at each other silently. Cristina's eyes widened and Crystal nodded. She glanced at me, nodded again and then glared at Cristina. Cristina just sighed and returned to the camp.

"What was that about?" I asked before Cristina could talk.

"Just, nothing. Listen, I don't want you to be scared or anything, okay? Just focus on Joe, repeat his name in your head or think of all the memories you can."

I stared at her. "What?"

"Just do it. I can find your brother." she said, a little bit irritably.

"Okay." I said hesitantly, and I thought about Joe. A moment later I felt two fingers resting on my forehead, but I didn't break my concentration.

_FLASH!_

_"Joe!" I shouted, passing the ball to him. It traveled a long time in the air before, finally, it reached his hands. He jumped into the end zone to score the final touchdown of the game._

_"Whooo!" He screamed, waving the ball in the air and doing his ridiculous victory dance. I shook my head. We had won the game, but my brother was still hopeless._

_FLASH!_

I opened my eyes, even though I still couldn't see. My vision was blurred over, like I was crying, or I needed glasses.

I saw Joe, sitting in a tree. A tree? What the heck was he doing in a tree? The picture, thing, kind of, like, zoomed out or something like that. I saw three guys standing below him, talking. Joe was obviously trying to hide from them, but why? And who were they?

Cristina's fingers left my forehead, and my vision returned.

"What?" I asked, really confused now. For a few seconds, I wasn't in a jungle in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. I was first back at home on the Bayport High football field, and then I was in... a tree?

Cristina smiled a real smile. "You knew about Crystal's ability. Now you know mine."


End file.
